


Способ выразить любовь...

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hayato doesn't know how to show affection, Humor, M/M, Tsuna screaming, internally too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: ... у Хаято был весьма своеобразный.





	Способ выразить любовь...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krapiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapiva/gifts).



Тсуна никогда не привыкнет к манере Хаято выражать свои эмоции. Если агрессия, то с шашками (динамитными) наперевес. Если преданность, то собачий взгляд, доходящий до коленопреклонения. Если забота, то три шарфа на выбор, заграничный зефир, о котором Тсуна просто  _пошутил_.  
  
Когда Хаято узнал о том, что любимых носят на руках, Тсуна был готов сбежать. Он не был готов прошествовать несколько кварталов до школьных ворот на чужих руках. Ни к воротам, ни к дверям школы, ни к их классу, ни к своему месту. По глазам Хаято, полным восторга, он видел желание сделать  _всё это_.  
  
Когда он вздыхает, случайно озвучивая свою детскую мечту о коте или хомячке, объясняя затем на чужой закономерный вопрос, что у мамы аллергия на шерсть, то холодеет, видя за день до своего дня рождения Хаято с дырявой, трясущейся коробкой в руках.  
  
— Десятый! Я решил вашу проблему! Это самый ласковый, лучше мне найти не удалось, но, если с ним возникнут проблемы, я готов…  
  
— Ты… — растерянно отвечает Тсуна поначалу, — я просил звать на «ты»…  
  
B всё бы хорошо, но затем Тсуна открыл коробку.  
  
— ПОЧЕМУ ОН БРИТЫЙ?!  
  
— Это для того, чтобы у вашей замечательной матери не было предлога убить или выбросить его на улицу!  
  
Тсуна немеет на секунду, пытаясь представить картину, что Хаято представлял, как нормальную реакцию на неудобный подарок.  
  
— Это жестоко! — восклицает он.  
  
Секунду он молчит, осознавая, что эта фраза подходит слишком под многое в этой ситуации.  
  
— Мама никогда бы так не поступила! А ещё нельзя брить котов! Они же будут мёрзнуть!  
  
Ещё больше ему хотелось кричать, когда позже он увидел несчастного котика в стольких слоях вязаной одежды, что тот и стоял-то с трудом. Сдавленным голосом, глядя в уставшие, без единого проблеска надежды, глаза кота, Тсуна сказал:  
  
— Спасибо. Но одного слоя было достаточно, правда.  
  
Взял кота, снял часть одежды, отпустил. Постоял, глядя краем глаза на ушедшего в свои мысли Хаято.  
  
«Эй, ты же не начал опять винить себя из-за того, что перестарался?»  
  
Обнял. Обернулся и быстро обнял. Если просто посмотреть, то Хаято вскинется, улыбнётся, сделает вид, что всё в порядке. Ему предстоит ещё много, отвратительно много попыток объяснить нормальные человеческие отношения тому, кто вырос в среде, которую здоровой назовёт лишь псих. Но, если честно, ему этот даже нравится. Самую малость. Лишь самую малость, честно!


End file.
